Transformers Prime (YAOI-ISH) bumbletron with knockout soundwave
by Ninja14
Summary: it is just a random thing, i will write another part continuing from a "to be continued (tbc)" part I WILL NOT BE WRITING TBC, THIS STORY WILL BE DELETED SOON!


Closing the cell doors behind them, the troops stood and began guarding the prisoner, Bumblebee. Sitting in the corner, wishing for Optimus to come back and fetch him again, probably killing Megatron as he went. He lifted his head quickly, on full alert at the sound of the recogniable heavy footsteps of Megatron himself. Luckily for his own good, the robot was in fact Soundwave, Megatrons' second in command, who was followed by a pervy Knockout. "Would you quit following me!?" Soundwave stopped in front of the cell he was passing and turned viciously to face Knockout.

Holding his knees to his chest to stay hidden from view –as much as he could-, Bumblebee listened carefully to the conversation of the Deceoticons. "I'm not _following_ you. It's something else." "well, stop _perving_ me then. Just go back to being a doctor and leave me alone." Stepping back once, Knockout said, "then I'll perv you from here. Simple. That way-" Furiously, Soundwave leant against the bars of the cell and then quickly, and aggressively took Knockout by the arms and held him up against the cell. "-you are NOT going to do anything to me! You won't look at me, you won't perv me, you won't follow me, you will do nothing to me." "but I can make you do things to _me_ can't i?" with a shocked expression, Soundwave let go of his follower and took two steps back. With a pervy smile, Knockout traced every step Soudwave took, and then pounced onto Soundwave, knocking him to the floor.

Just about managing to take hold of Knockouts' arm Soundwave tried to push him off. Knockout lost his balance and fell to his side, watching as Soundwave hesitated to lock himself in the cell behind him, unaware of the fact that Bumblebee was inside. He leant back in releif as knockout was lying on the floor, staring at him. "you cant get me, I will never come out this cell!" soundwave shouted through the bars, still unaware of bumblebees presence. "maybe today, but I will find a way tomorrow…. Maybe tonight" he stood up and walked out, blowing a kiss at soundwave as he walked out.

Bumblebee tried hard to stay from soundwves sight range but as he squished himself further into the corer of the cell, his foot slipped and scraped across the floor. Soundwave heard the noise and stood up in alarm, turned to the corner and gazed. "when did you get here?" "ages ago… you locked me in…?" soundwave stared but stepped back and sat down, leaning against the bars. "I didn't, shocwave did, hes always in charge…. I think…" bumblebee slowly stood as he saw how depressed soundwave looked, although he didn't _have_ a face of his own. Bumblebee approached cautiously, "you know im not like them?" soundwave looked up and replied with a slight regret in his computery voice. "yes….but im just not ready to get used to knockout….not yet…" he looked back down at the cell floor, then up at bumblebee "do you think we could escape?"

It wasn't a while later when the pervy face of knockout showed through the bars of the cell. "soo….," knockout looked daringly at soundwave "how about I get you out of this cell," knockout started to run his hand down one of the bars of the cell, still staring at soundwave. "and then we could go somewere… somewere no one knows about… somewere no one could _hear_ us" soundwave creeped backand shivered at the way he said it. "uh….NO!" he paniked and stayed on the corner, with bumblebee. Soon after a few attempts, knockout gave up but looked before exiting and said in the most iciest voice "I'll be back, and I will get you…you will never be away from me soundwave…" soundwave sighed with releif and layed on the cell floor, and leaned his head on the wall, and traced scratches on the floor.

"well…how long do you think he will take?" bumblebee walked a few steps towards his cell buddy and sat down, as he did that soundwave pushed himself up into a sitting position and looked at the door, scared. "hey"bumblebee nudged soundwave but no answer came out, until there was a noise then complete silence for the first time in the decepticon warship. They leant back into the dark as some veihcon troops strolled past them, saying things about megatron and knockout. "what do you think hes saying?" bumblebee whispered carefully to soundwave "I don't know, but theres a window over there, if I could jump out and transform, you can jump on top of me and I will fly us to some place, yes that sounds crazy but it will work" soundwave waited for them to go then he smashed the window and stepped on the ledge of the moving warship.

After several attempts to persuade bumblebee, they are out the warship. "ok, we got to go somewere, but im not sure optimus would like me coming in" "what!? We going to the autobot base!?" bumblebee complained with a scared look in his eyes. "what? You're an autobot anyway, just make an excuse coz they would definitely never believe the whole 'im going to rape you' thing huh?" bumblebee looked down and back up and after soundwave landed he jumped off. "so, at least we are away from megatron…and knockout." "yeah, but I have another problem," soundwave murmered while in trabsforming, "the autobots hate me, and its obvious why" bumblebee stared blankly at soundwave, then a sudden thought rushed to his head. "ok, you may be a decepticon, but IM an autobot, and we go into the autobot base and try to.. try to persuade optimus that…" he stopped as the thought disspeared from his mind, soundwave then responded with a facepalm. "um…I lost it" "I know you did," he pionted to the base while showing a holigram of optimus in his face, "optimus is bigger and stronger than me what am I supposed to do?" soundwave angrily walked to the opening of the base, dragging bumblebee with him.

"so, if he comes back, we don't really need to worry about him anymore?" raf, the smartass kid, asked with a small smile "maybe but we need to wait for –" arcee's response was interupted by a harsh knocking sound. She walked cautiously to the entrance and opened it slowly to see a little bumblebee standing nervously. "bee, what was the hold up?" arcee opened the door wider so he could go inside, but he didn't move. "I kinda had to bring someone with me…" he looked at soundwave and arcee's happiness turned dark. "right, but what is it that you have to bring HIM here, hes a decepticon, he would do anything to kill us!" as she shouted, ratchet heard all of it and walked to aid her. "bumblebee, I know you and soundwave have an unusual friendship, but its wrong to bring him here," he stepped towards bee, "why did you bring him here?" bumblebee started to fiddle about and then came out with the answer they wernt expecting. "you see, I got raped by megaatron and he got raped by knockout…we always were during the week of imprisonment…"

After all the fuss was sorted, soundwave was allowed to stay. (yay) but there was one little person that didn't want him to stay, raf. "why does he have to stay?" "because if the conditions in the warship he lives in are as bad as bumblebee says they are, where else is he meant to be?" optimus replied. With that, raf just sat there, staring at soundwave with badly done evils. "but if it wasn't for him, we wouldn't be here"bumblebee kneeled down to raf, "and I wouldn't be alive" he whispered and then stood up and walked to bulkhead. "hey, bee how do you get used to him? Hes so…silent" bulkhead looked at soundwave who is sorting out the main computer, "hes too silent." "he has got a voice, but he only uses it on me, he just hates everyone else." Bumblebee said in the most sarcastic voice.

In the next morning, soundwave was having time to get used to living with humans. "but your so…thin" miku continued her torments but soundwave just stood and ignored her. "but he does turn into a jet, right? But its never better than a bike!" jack, the guy in love with a arcee's bike form. Soundwave turned and kneeled down and showed a blueprint of a jet (in his face) to jack, who took great understanding to it. "so…you have no mouth…how do you eat?" jack sat back and held an apple, soundwave stood and crossed his arms in a 'seriously?' manner. "sratch that…"he threw the apple back into the bowl along with the other fruit. Soundwave walked away to bumblebee, to start a decent conversation. "oh, hey got used to them yet?" "no, jacks too odd and raf, I just hate." "what about miku?"he turned and looked at her "meh, shes just doesn't keep thoughts to herself" bulkhead, who is close by walked to bumblebee, and asked the weirdest question (coz hes just stupid and its better for a story with a dumbass, right?) "um, what was it like, you and megatron?" hearing it, bumblebee's optics got bigger.

_ _ _ _(skipping to fun bit :P)

(megatron has now caught bee and soundwave again and has held them in a cell, again. Shockwave –is now soundwaves brother coz the 'wave' bit- just walks off in shame :p)

Megatron soon returned and instantly pinned bumblebee to the wall, the poor autobot was struggling for his life but it was no use. Megatron held his hips tight and licks slowly, across his neck and to his mouthpart.. knockout however was taking more interest into soundwaves face, "show me what you got" he whispered slyly to soundwave, running a finger down his arm then pushing him to a corner of the room. Soundwave didn't realise that knockout had tied his arms back, so as he launched himself forward to grab him, he just flopped on top of him.

The pervy smile slowly formed on knockouts face as he pushed soundwave off him and rolled over on top.

TO BE CONTINUED. . .


End file.
